


my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

by SleepyBanshee



Series: hiatus II fic week 2019 [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, SO MUCH FLUFF, domestic!Edo, domestic!Ele, post season 3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Ele wakes up comfy in bed but Edo isn't next to her. She finds him shaving down the hall and she cannot believe that he's hers.





	my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

Eleonora stretched comfortably on the bed she was on. She hadn’t thought it was possible to sleep so well, but she had cocooned herself perfectly in the softest pillows and blankets and refused to move for, at least, twelve hours. It took her a while to get comfortable in Edo’s place after the fallout with Andrea. To the point where Edo refused to use any sheet, pillow, mattress, or blanket that Andrea may have touched. Practically, Ele thought it was a little excessive. But personally, she was glad she would never have to see the blanket she had to pull across her naked body when she woke up afraid, alone and naked next to Andrea.

Edo, unsurprisingly, had taken Ele shopping to a luxurious home goods store and bought practically anything Eleonora showed even the slightest interest in--regardless of the money. They left barely able to fit in Edo’s tiny car with their purchases, and a new mattress was delivered a week later. Edo also took it upon himself to buy an entire plant section of a store. Because his room suddenly was lined with plants with a new windowsill garden box and a garden section mapped out in his backyard.

Ele, felt like this was a bit of a waste considering it was only really going to be in use during this summer before Edo moved to Milan for school, but he insisted telling her that it would just ensure both of them would need to come here often to ensure that the plants were surviving.

Ele stretched like a cat within her cocoon and turned over in bed looking for Edo. His side of the bed, however, was surprisingly empty. She sat up and looked around before getting up slowly and padding over to Edo’s closet to grab a shirt. She pulled it over and walked out of his room, looking for him. She called his name a few times with no answer and continued through the house. Finally, she heard the water running in the bathroom down the hall. Ele knocked on the door and whispered a soft, “Edo?” Ele was slightly confused since Edo had a bathroom right next to his room.

The door opened, and Ele was greeted with a shirtless Edo who had wet hair and a face full of shaving cream. Ele’s heart flipped in her chest at the site and gave Edo a smile. The domesticity of being with Edo always managed to make her so happy. Neither of them had ever really had a stable domestic life with family and Edo was dead set on making up for lost time for both of them.

“Hey, love,” Edo responded as Ele leaned against the doorframe looking at him. He arched an eyebrow at her before turning back to the mirror and rinsing off his razor.

“Why are you in here?” Ele asked as she moved behind Edo and wrapped her arms around him. Her face buried in his back. She pressed a small kiss to his spine and felt Edo lean back into her and take one of his hands and gently rub the clasped hands around his stomach.

“I didn’t want to wake you. You seemed ridiculously happy with every blanket and pillow ever made.” Edo teased her.

Ele scoffed and pulled away from him which gained a pout from Edo before she scooted to his other side and slid onto the countertop next to the sink.

“You bought them all! I’m just making sure you are getting your monies worth.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” Edo responded as he began to slowly finish shaving his face. Ele sat silently and watched him, a small smile forming on her lips.

“What?” Edo asked suspiciously.

Ele shook her head as her smile grew. Edo’s eyes narrowed, and he stared her down while she smiled at him innocently. Edo finally turned back to the mirror and continued to shave bouncing between looks of suspicion and happiness when he stole glances at Ele watching him shave.

When the last little bit was shaven, and before Edo rinsed his face, Ele grabbed one of his hands. He turned to her and waited.

“You make me so happy,” Ele whispered into the space between them. Ele had already told Edo that she loved him. And she did, but Edoardo also loved whenever Ele vocally appreciated him, she always reminded herself to do it more often. She wasn’t used to vocally expressing her feelings and love since she tended towards actions over words.

Edo looked shocked, and she would’ve laughed at his bewildered expression if it wasn’t for the steadfast emotion that was behind her words. She wanted him to look at her and see only trust, love, and truth. Ele bit her lip as he continued to look at her as if she had two heads.

Finally, Edo seemed to realize he still hadn’t said or done anything. He stepped between her legs and trailed his hands up her bare calves and thighs before clasping his hands behind her back and scooting her towards him. Edo leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. He continued his loving kisses on each cheek and her nose. Finally, he pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” He told her smiling, and Ele laughed at the memory. Edo joined and began kissing her in earnest before rubbing his face across hers and trying to get as much leftover shaving cream from his face onto her face as possible. Ele tried to dodge, but Edo had caged her in, and she finally caved and waited until he was done.

He pulled away, smiling at the small amounts of shaving cream smeared across her face, and Ele pretended to be upset, but the corner of her lips quirked up slightly.

Edo grabbed a washcloth and got it wet before slowly wiping Ele’s face clean and following suit on his own face. Eleonora tried to jump down off the counter, but Edoardo still stood between her legs. She raised her eyes expectantly, waiting for him to move.

“I have never been happier than when I am with you,” he said earnestly and this time it was Edoardo’s turn to watch a glorious smile bloom on Eleonora’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiatus day 2 fic! 
> 
> I need happy Edo and Ele stat so we are getting sugary fluff today. 
> 
> I appreciate your kudos + comments! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -SleepyBanshee 
> 
> song title: Hozier's "No Plan"


End file.
